1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft manufacturing and more specifically to manufacturing composite engine nacelle structures. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to an acoustically treated inner barrel structure for engine nacelles.
2. Background
An engine nacelle is a housing structure for an engine, such as a jet engine or turbine engine of an aircraft. The nacelle is required to withstand duct pressures and loads imposed upon it in flight and during ground handling. The nacelle is considered a secondary structure to the aircraft structures of the wings and fuselage.
Composite technology applications may be found in aircraft structures, including the nacelle. Non-metallic composites offer weight and cost savings for nacelle structures. However, the nacelle must still withstand the high pressure and high temperature conditions experienced during flight. The constraints upon nacelle design include strength, temperature, fire containment, noise reduction, sonic fatigue, damage tolerance and erosion.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.